the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Delivers a Message
Harry Smith Delivers a Message is an episode of The Bully TV series that was originally aired in September 2015. It is the first episode of Season 7. Synopsis Harry mixes up messages he delivers to the teachers, with possibly disastrous consequences! Plot It is break time at Colham High School. Harry Smith, David Marshall and Alan Ross are showing off their Horrid Henty figures. Suddenly Mae MacDonald grabs Harry's Horry Henry figure and throws it through an open window that leads to a corridor near Robert Sullivan's office! Harry sneaks in to retrieve it, bumping into Mélodie Chaucer, who asks him to tell Samuel Davidson that they will meet up after school instead of at lunchtime. As Samuel is confiscating the figure, Harry spreads the news; Samuel is oddly excited about meeting Mélodie after school, and he gives the figure back without thinking. The bell rings for the end of break. Everyone goes back to class, though Harry is stopped by Samuel, who asks him to tell Mélodie that he wants to try out a new café. Catriona McMillan drags him back to class - he gets muddled up and passes Samuel's message to her instead of Mélodie. Suddenly his stomach feels weird, causing him to let out a smelly fart which causes Tim McDade and Paul McEwan to vomit. The bell rings for lunch after a chemistry lesson with Walter Wheeler. Catriona stops him again to tell him to ask Samuel what she should wear. He finds Samuel in the canteen after pushing Michael Sinclair and Robbie Stevenson over to deliver Catriona's message - he replies she should wear a boilersuit and meet him at the PE cupboard. Harry tells Catriona this too, and she becomes excited over 'The PE Cupboard Café'. Harry feels faint. In the playground, Harry and David bump into Mélodie - Harry tells her that Samuel wanted to meet her at the gym cupboard, try a new café and wear a boilersuit. She walks away confused while Catriona skips down one of the corridors. Blair Cameron and Zack Blowers start sniggering... In the afternoon's maths lesson, Harry gets all the questions on a worksheet about cubic graphs wrong, however Catriona praises him for trying while Keeley Hughes, who also didn't write down a single correct answer, is punished with detention. The next lesson is PE. Samuel lets Harry and David play ball games on the field with the fifth year boys while the rest of the class is forced to do press-ups. The pair have the opportunity to see if Zack can figure out why the teachers are unusually being kind to them. Harry explains to Zack how Mélodie asked him to deliver a message to Samuel at break, and how Catriona, cafés, boilersuits and the PE cupboard got thrown into the mix. Zack figures out that Samuel mistook Mélodie's message about meeting her after school for a romantic matter, and Catriona is meant to be helping him tidy the PE cupboard after school. Harry telling Catriona about the café scenario (which was meant just for Mélodie's ears) has merged everything into a huge mess...and if he sits back and does nothing...he'll be stuck in detention for hours! Zack has an idea though; he sets them up to make sure Samuel meets Mélodie and Catriona at a café, as well as make sure the PE cupboard is tidied. At home time, Harry and David sneak two tables and three chairs from Class 6F, which is empty due to the pupils going on a residential to Pinhead, to the PE cupboard. Harry tidies up the messy shelves as David lays the tables with cutlery he pinched from the canteen. Just at that moment Mélodie, Catriona and Samuel enter wearing boilersuits. David presents the table, impressing all three of them. Dylan Cook plays relaxing ambient music on his boombox, then Zack and Blair Cameron come in to serve them coffee and carrot cake. Zack says the whole thing is to thank them for being good teachers. Everyone involved in organising The PE Cupboard Café is awarded with merits! Suddenly Zack pulls Harry aside to confess that he had to give away half of Harry's secret stash of Tricky Treats in his locker in return for Morten Larsen's coffee and Pippa Denton's cake. Oddly Harry doesn't start raging; he is so relieved to be out of trouble that he agrees this was worthwhile. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes